


the voice of rage and ruin

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Community: femslash100, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the dead stopped staying dead, the banshee’s job was done—there was no use screaming for that sort of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the voice of rage and ruin

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - apocalypse.

“Am I bad person for loving this moment?”  Lydia craned her neck to look up at Allison, who was still fully awake and keeping an eye on the fire.  Scott and Kira were on watch and everyone else was sleeping in tents around camp.

Allison looked down at Lydia in her arms, nose scrunched in confusion.  “Of course not.  It’s a beautiful night.”

Lydia swatted Allison’s arm but burrowed deeper into the itchy blanket.  “You know what I mean.  It’s just…none of us should really be _happy_ , but it’s been so quiet…” Lydia trailed off, pressing her face into Allison’s flannel shirt.

Allison nodded, understanding.  Ever since the dead stopped staying dead, the banshee’s job was done—there was no use screaming for that sort of death.  So Lydia stopped.  And even when they ran from camp to camp, even after they lost Erica and Boyd and then Aiden a while back, Lydia’s mind was so clear.  “We don’t have time to feel bad about that stuff anymore.  You need to hang onto it.”

“What do you hang onto?” Lydia closed her eyes, breathing in the pine-and-dust scent of Allison’s shirt.

Allison sighed and wrapped her arms around Lydia, pressing her cheek to Lydia’s hair.  A noise came from the bushes, just a rustle.  Kira stirred to check it out, but it was a false alarm.  Settling in again, Allison whispered, so only Lydia could hear, “I hang onto you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Bad Moon Rising"


End file.
